Dancing in the Rain
by elfblossoms
Summary: Rima is out for a walk with Kusu-Kusu on a hot summer day, when it starts raining. Who will she meet? And more importantly, will her hair frizz? RIMAHIKO


**Dancing In The Rain**

**By: lollipopkid/night-faery **

**Couples: Rimahiko, Tadamu**

**This is a oneshot I wrote for Shugo--Chara--Club on dA, for a contest. It's supposed to be summer themed, so I better get writing while the mood's still with me…Rimahiko story, some Tadamu, and a lot of rain…**

**Summary: Rima is out for a walk with Kusu-Kusu on a hot summer day, when it starts raining. Who will she meet? And more importantly, will her hair frizz?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. I'd like to, but I don't.**

The hot sun beat down on her small back, or the bits that were exposed behind her long blonde hair, and white tank top. Mostly, though, it was her arms and legs that she felt were getting burnt. She found a bench a few minutes later, sat down and began ruffling through her purse to find her sun block, to prevent her fair skin from burning further.

"Rima-chan!" Kusu-Kusu, her slightly crazy, laughable, Guardian Character whined, as they sat in the shade.

"Kusu-Kusu, her slightly crazy, laughable, Guardian Character whined, as they sat in the shade.

"Kusu-Kusu, I don't want to burn. I would look unladylike, and not cute. I have to appease my fans." Rima answered, brushing her long hair out of the way, so she could rub the sunscreen in on her neck and back. A minute or two later, she was finished.

"So where are we going? We've been walking around all day! Rima-chan!" Kusu-Kusu whined, while juggling a few balls around in the air lazily, while Rima just kept walking, slinging her purse onto her shoulder, and pulling out her phone.

"Let's meet up with Amu-chan, ne?" Rima smiled at Kusu-Kusu, who nodded, and added another ball to her juggling ring.

_To: Hinamori Amu-chan _

_555 883 0003_

_From: Mashiro Rima-chan_

_555 994 5530_

_hi amu-chan, wnt 2 meet the mall?_

After hitting send on her phone, she and Kusu-Kusu turned around to catch the city bus to the mall. A minute later, her phone went off, signaling the replied text message from Amu.

_To: Mashiro Rima-chan_

_555 994 5530_

_From: Hinamori Amu-chan _

_555 883 0003_

_sry, rima-chan, I can't. I'm on a date with Tadase rite now! ____ wish me luck! And charas say hi! Xxxooo amu_

"Aw. That's sweet, but what do we do? Mama and Papa are fighting again, that's why we left in the first place, right?" Kusu-Kusu smiled after reading the text. Amu and Tadase had been on 2 dates before, but Amu was hoping this would be the 'one', where he'd kiss her. Rima was crossing her fingers for her pink haired friend, but she also wished there was a boy in her life.

"Mashiro-san! What a surprise!" a voice rang out behind her. Oh right, she forgot about this guy. The longhaired guy, Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"Fujisaki-san." She acknowledged him with a curt nod, and then kept walking, plugging her MP3 player in as she did, to keep him from speaking to her. Unfortunately for her, he was a true gentleman and just walked in silence beside her, occasionally reaching into his pocket, as a reassurance his egg was still there. Of course, there were two, but no one else knew.

"Fujisaki-san, can I help you?" she finally asked, 10 minutes later, getting angry, as she ripped an earphone out.

"I just thought that a lady as yourself shouldn't walk around without an escort." He replied politely. Rima rolled her eyes, and kept walking, as Kusu-Kusu shrugged and floated along beside Rima.

"Rima-chan, I didn't mean to be offensive," Nagihiko ran up to meet Rima's step, when she turned sharply.

"I don't think you've earned the right to call me that Fujisaki-san." She told him maliciously, while poking his chest with her finger.

"I apologize Mashiro-san." He bowed formally to her and turned around, walking away. Rima felt a sudden push of guilt deep in her stomach.

"Rima-chan, you're so mean to him." Kusu-Kusu sighed, and poked Rima, who looked to the sky. That morning it had been a cheerful blue, with no clouds in sight, but now the weather seemed to have changed with her mood, and her last comments towards Nagihiko. The cloudless sky was now covered with ominous black clouds, threatening rain, or a thunderstorm.

"Rima-chan, we should go home." Kusu-Kusu whispered, fear edging into her voice. Neither of them liked rain or thunderstorms. So, they began running home, just as the rain began to fall.

"Oh no, my hair!" Rima exclaimed, as she felt her previously smooth, and slightly curled hair begin to frizz.

"You don't have an umbrella in there, do you?" Kusu-Kusu asked, as they ran for shelter.

"No! The weather didn't call for rain!" Rima shouted back, as the thunder rolled, and the rain fell harder.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked, and an umbrella was held above their heads.

"Nagihiko-kun?" Rima stated wonderingly, as the boy held his umbrella over her, Kusu-Kusu and his own heads.

"I thought we didn't know each other like that?" he teased lightly.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I'm jealous of you, and your sister being Amu's friends." Rima stated glumly, as the two of them, plus Kusu-Kusu, walked towards where Rima lived.

"Can I tell you a secret? I don't have a sister. I spent my childhood as a girl." He then took the next few minutes to explain; as he watched her eyes open in wonder as he told the story, then showed her Temari's egg, as well as the blue one.

"Oh. OH! My hair! We have to hurry!" Rima grabbed Nagihiko's hand as they tore off down the street, with a Chara laughing loudly in the background. Suddenly, they heard music.

"Why is there music?" Rima asked, looking around for its source.

"It's coming from there! Look, it's that song, 'Singing in the Rain', from that old American movie!" Nagihiko pointed to the screen on one of the towers, where a video was being played, mostly for entertainment as the rain lessened. The two kids walked alongside, Rima still unconsciously holding Nagi's hand.

"Rima?" he asked, but she was transfixed by the music.

I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again  
I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love  
Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face  
I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Just singin',  
Singin' in the rain

Then Rima didn't know what she was doing. She was dancing with Nagihiko, who'd dropped the umbrella. The rain gently poured down on them, but the clouds cleared!

"A sun shower! NOW it feels like summer!" Rima exclaimed! Nagihiko had noticed Kusu-Kusu tap-dancing on a branch, then the telltale signs of her Chara Change. This was only a part of Rima, but he took her hand, and they danced in the rain.

After the song finished, the two of them happily skipped down the street, towards Rima's house, soaking wet, and laughing. Rima had realized, but she didn't know if Nagihiko had, that Kusu-Kusu had removed the Chara Change, so the skipping had been all her.

"Nagihiko, thanks for walking me home." She smiled up at him, and he noticed the lack of honorific, and that her Chara Change was gone. He smiled.

"No problem, Rima." And with that, he turned to go, when her small hand took his again, and pulled his face down to hers, and she gently pecked him on the cheek. She blushed, and ran inside.

"'Im singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious feelin', I'm happy again." Nagihiko sang under his breath, as he danced down the street homewards.

The summer air cleared, and no one saw rain again that summer, although Rima and Nagihiko began seeing a lot more of each other, whether it was on purpose, or not, no one will know, except maybe Kusu-Kusu, and the newly hatched Rhythm.

LA FIN


End file.
